


Split Apart

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Harem.....of sorts, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho splits into four people, Minho using 3rd person, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, a Minharem, also Chan calls his dick 'Little Chris', and Chan fucks them, brat Minho, d/s dynamics, dom chan, face fucking, healthy communicaton about sex, it's like a reverse gangbang- Chan bangs the gang, powerbottom Minho, this is absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: What could be better than one Minho? Four, apparently.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 47
Kudos: 300





	Split Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has never written anything with more than two people  
> Me: "hahahaha let's write a fivesome!"
> 
> Hello Hello Hello!!!  
> This is....probably the most ambitious thing I've ever written. #noregrets  
> And oddly enough, I got the idea from the show Teen Titans GO.  
> I know. Bizarre source of inspiration, especially since it's a kid's show and this content is NOT for children.  
> But there was an episode where Raven split apart into like 5 different versions (for reasons I do not recall I saw this like 4 years ago) and each Raven was a different part of her- one was romantic, one was angry, one was moody, etc I don't remember the details because again, I saw this like 4 years ago.  
> Anyways, my brain randomly remembered that episode a few months ago and I was like "lol okay but what if-" and then "what if I made this dirty-"  
> And I got the idea of "Minharem" because I have a bunch of album pages hanging up in my room from photocard purchases, and there's one Chan amongst like 6 Minhos, so I jokingly called it 'the Minharem'. So that plus the Teen Titans episode eventually led to...this!
> 
> Big shout out to my good friend Mikah for helping me with the d/s scene! I love you~~
> 
> Changed the title- someone did reach out to me and said the og title made them uncomfy, so to respect their wishes I changed it :)
> 
> Oh yeah nearly forgot, this is for Minho's birthday!! Happy early birthday to my precious baby I love you 💞💞😚😚
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The day had started out normally. Chan woke up, made breakfast, gave his lovely boyfriend some sweet morning smooches, the same old routine.

Yes, everything was normal.

Until Minho got back home from running errands, mentioning that he made a side trip on the way home. Before he could say where, he sneezed.

And a big cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere.

And when it cleared, Minho wasn't there anymore. Or at least, _one_ Minho wasn't there anymore. 

Because there were now _four._

They all stood there, looking at each other, each had hair a different color- one for each color Minho had dyed his hair in the past. Blonde. Purple. Navy. Red.

And then they all noticed Chan. Purple Minho blushed. Blonde Minho smirked. Navy Minho glared. And Red Minho smiled.

Suddenly there was a small cacophony of "Channie-hyung!" as they rushed towards him.

Oh boy.

Chan took a few steps back, asking "uh… which one of you is the original?"

They all blinked and looked around, confused."

"Which one of you is _my_ Minho," Chan clarified.

"Oh! Minho is Channie-hyung's Minho!" Red Minho said brightly. 

"Uh...okay you don't have to speak in third person…." Chan said.

"But Minho wants to! It's cute, and Minho is cute!”

O...kay…. This wasn’t his Minho.

“What about the rest of you?” questioned Chan, eyes landing on Navy Minho.

Navy Minho narrowed his eyes. “I’m not anything you idiot. I’m me, and you’re my useless boyfriend.”

“Hey, watch the respect-” Chan began but Navy Minho interrupted with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

“Make me _._ ” he said snarkily.

Slightly irritated, Chan pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. That wasn’t his Minho either. He was starting to think none of them were.

“Um, Purple?” Chan tried next.

“A-ah...hi hyung…” Purple Minho said softly, before hiding his face behind his hands.

Chan tried not to coo, because that was so _cute_.

But also, not his Minho.

“What about me?’ asked Blonde Minho.

“What about you?” Chan asked back.

Blonde Minho stepped a bit closer. “Am I your Minho?”

“Um, I don’t think any of you are.”

“Well,” Blonde Minho said, stepping into Chan’s personal space and dragging a hand up his chest, “I can be whatever you want me to be.”

Chan’s face heated up so rapidly it felt like it just straight-up caught on fire.

“Hey! Don’t hog Channie-hyung!” Red Minho exclaimed, walking up and tugging at Blonde Minho’s arm so he was pulled back. Red Minho then tried to get into Chan’s personal space himself, but before he could Chan took several steps back away from all of them.

“Okay this is a lot to deal with all at once,” Chan said, “first of all, I need to give you guys nicknames. I can’t call you all Minho, and if I used your hair colors that would feel dehumanizing. So I’m gonna use Minho’s nicknames.”

The four nodded their agreement (well, Navy Minho gave another eye roll, but Chan figured it was the same thing), and Chan continued.

“Blonde Minho, you’re going to be Min. Red Minho, you’re going to be-”

“Kitten!” Red Minho interrupted.

“...Kitten?” Chan repeated. Minho had never gone by Kitten before, where had that come from?

“Minho wants to be Kitten!!” Red Minho exclaimed.

“Okay...then you’re Kitten. And then um...Purple Minho, you’ll be Minnie. And then Navy Minho….”

“You’re not giving me a nickname,” Navy Minho stated.

“But how am I supposed to-”

“Just call me Minho.”

Chan let out a sigh. “Alright, Minho it is. So we’ve got Min, Kitten, Minnie and Minho. Does that sound good to you guys?”

All four nodded again- including Navy Minho this time.

“Cool,” Chan said, “now I’m going to go into my office, because I’ve got a deadline to work on. You guys just...um...do what you normally do.”

And with that he practically bolted to his office and shut the door.

He didn’t actually have any deadline coming up. But four different versions of his boyfriend was kind of a lot, and he needed to escape for a while. Maybe he could wait it out, and it would all go back to normal after a few hours. Still, Chan did manage to take advantage of the situation and get some work done, which was great because it meant less stuff he needed to stay up late for to finish later.

After about half an hour, there was a knock at the door. Chan stood up and opened, to find Min standing in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” Min asked, and before Chan could answer he pushed forward and walked in anyways, making Chan step backwards so he didn’t get run over.

Chan ended up flopping back down on his chair, and without missing a beat Min climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

“Hmmm….my _favorite_ seat,” he purred.

“Wh- my lap?” Chan asked, ears burning.

Min nodded. “It’s so comfy, and we get to be _so_ close. And there’s nothing I love more than being close to you, _hyung_.”

“Uh- what are you trying to-”

“Fuck me.”

Chan blinked, not quite believing what he’d just heard. “What?”

“I said, fuck me,” Min repeated, “right here.”

“....in the chair??”

“I told you your lap is my favorite seat….” Min said, voice dropping to a low whisper, “wanna ride you…”

“Um...this feels a bit weird though…”

Min’s head tilted to the side, in a questioning matter. “Why?”

“You kinda aren’t my boyfriend,” Chan explained, “not really.”

“I’m Minho,” Min replied, “I’m a part of his whole. So yes, I am really your boyfriend. And I want you, as my boyfriend, to let me ride you because I want to feel your fantastic dick.”

“Oh,” Chan said, face hot, “well. Um. Okay. I guess I can’t really argue with that logic.”

Min grinned and stood up, walking away towards their bedroom and coming back about a minute later holding lube and a condom packet.

Also his pants were gone. And his underwear. His lower half was completely bare.

“Sit still, I’ll do all the work,” Min said, climbing back onto Chan’s lap.

“Well, what if I want to do some of the work?” Chan asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

“Hm….alright,” Min relented, “if you want to help I can’t object. I _do_ love your hands.”

Min poured lube all over his fingers, then reached back and started to finger himself.

Chan moved a hand up to grab the back of Min’s neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. Min certainly kissed the same way Minho did- gentle use of tongue, nibbling at his lower lip. Minho always loved how full Chan’s lips were and _loved_ to bite them. As Min continued to prep himself, Chan continued to kiss him passionately. Chan didn’t help with fingering at first, but he did use his free hand to take hold of Min’s dick and start stroking it. Min moaned into Chan’s mouth and Chan immediately started moving his hand faster. Now that things were getting hotter, Little Chris was getting _very_ excited inside of Chan’s trousers. Min’s breathing started to get heavier, and Chan reached his hand around and felt that Min was already at three fingers. Damn, he moved fast. The moment Min felt Chan’s hand near his entrance, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Chan’s hand to push it over to his rim. Chan took the hint, and pushed in his three fingers. 

Fuck, he was decently stretched but still tight, beautifully tight. Little Chris was even more excited thinking about how Min was going to feel around him.

Not that he and Minho hadn’t had sex before, they certainly had. Since date three, when Minho pulled Chan into an innocent kiss at the end of the night; and then five minutes later pulled Chan up to his apartment, where they left a trail of clothes behind them and nearly broke Minho’s bedroom door from how aggressively they threw it open.

Chan remembered that night fondly….and enthusiastically began to move his fingers.

Min let out a gasp and moved to start kissing down Chan’s jaw, down his neck, sucking on the skin lightly, not enough to leave any marks.

Well- he left one mark, when Chan rubbed over his prostate, and Min bit down _hard_ , letting out a muffled moan against his skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Min whimpered, “I need you...so badly….”

“One more finger and we’ll be good to go,” Chan promised, pressing a gentle kiss to Min’s cheek.

“I don’t have the patience for that,” Min said, frowning.

“Wha-”

“You’re going too slow.” Min reached back and grabbed Chan’s hand, pushing in his pinky to join the other three, and used Chan’s four fingers to continue prepping himself, now with twice as much gusto, as if he had a mission he needed to accomplish in the next thirty seconds- that mission being Chan’s dick in his ass. And about thirty seconds later, Min pulled Chan’s fingers out, picked up the condom and put the wrapper between his teeth, and reached down to undo Chan’s pants. Standing up for a moment, Min harshly yanked Chan’s pants down, tugged his underwear down, ripped open the condom and rolled it onto Chan’s cock.

And then he was back on Chan’s lap, lining Chan’s dick up with his entrance, and sitting down on it. He didn’t even go slowly, just sunk down all the way in one go.

Chan couldn’t help but sharply suck in air as this happened, tightly gripping the chair to ground himself. Min noticed this, grabbed his hands and pulled them away, planting them on his ass instead.

Well. Chan certainly wasn’t going to object to that.

Chan squeezed Min’s ass and Min moaned loudly, pushing himself up and starting to move. He bounced, he grinded, he basically went to town in chasing his own pleasure; barely paying attention to how Chan was faring. 

Chan was okay with this. It wasn’t exactly difficult for him to feel good when he had his hot boyfriend riding him. Sure, the chair was a bit cramped, but after a while Chan barely noticed it- because his attention was entirely on his hot boyfriend bouncing on his cock.

Well. One of four versions of his boyfriend.

There was an air about this Minho that felt familiar. This seemed to be Minho’s confident side. He knew what he wanted and he did what he needed to do to get it. If he wanted sex with Chan, he got sex with Chan (not that he really needed to try that hard to do so).

This was Minho who made the first move, this was Minho who was flirtatious and alluring, this was Minho owning the dancefloor, charming anyone who caught his eye, capturing them under his spell. This was the Minho that made Chan interested, that made Chan want more.

Chan squeezed Min’s ass harder, as he was pulled closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. And Min was tightly grabbing Chan’s shoulders, using them for support as he moved up and grinded back down, throwing his head back as he moaned wantonly from the pleasure.

Soon Chan kinda missed having his lips occupied so he grabbed Min’s neck again and pulled him back in to kiss again. As they kissed and kissed, Chan got closer and closer and he pulled away to warn Min that he was going to cum.

“No, me first,” Min said.

“Fuck- that’s not going to be easy,” Chan hissed.

“I don’t care. Don’t cum yet.”

He was so demanding...Chan couldn’t help but admit to himself that he liked it. Usually he preferred having control, but it was kinda hot having it yanked away from him. 

Chan tried his best to hold off, thinking of unsexy things, like sea sponges. Sea sponges were definitely not sexy.

The Min lost his rhythm and grinded down harder than before, letting out a loud moan against Chans mouth, adding a whimper of “I’m gonna- I’m coming-!” And then ropes of white cum hit Chan’s hoodie, instantly soiling it. Not that Chan cared, because Min coming meant that Chan could come. Which he did, clenching his hands and tightening his grip as his hips jerked and his body twitched.

They stayed still for a bit, catching their breath. And then Min pulled off and stood up- legs a bit wobbly- leaning down to give Chan a short kiss.

“Thank you baby~” he said, and then he simply walked out of the room.

Chan took a moment longer to stay in the chair because- wow. _Wow._ He’d seen Minho take the reins before, but never like _that_. Definitely would not object to being ridden in a chair again.

…..He was going to have a tricky time not thinking about sex while working now though. 

Oh well. Worth it.

He tucked himself back in and scooted his chair back over to his desk, and continued working a little while longer. 

When he finally finished one of his projects, he looked at the time and noticed that it was way past lunchtime. But it was still too early for dinner. Time to go make a giant snack then.

Chan left the office and walked into the kitchen, and saw Minnie standing by the counter, reading a book.

When Minnie saw Chan walk over, he smiled shyly and said “oh, hi hyung…”

This seemed to be Minho’s shyer side- the one that was quiet and timid around strangers, not as quick to talk to new people, not nearly as extroverted as Chan was. This was Minho whom Chan first met half a year ago, the Minho that appeared after he had flirted with Chan and Chan flirted _back_.

Chan smiled at Minnie, and fondly ruffled his hair. He'd always liked the purple, Minho had dyed it that color not long after they started dating. It was super cute on him.

"Here to get a snack too?" Chan asked.

Minnie shyly looked Chan up and down and nodded, setting his book down and scooting closer.

“I’d love to eat something that you make, hyungie,” Minnie said softly.

“Oh! Sure, I can make us both something,” Chan responded, “what would you like?”

Minnie started to blush, scooting even closer.

“Um...I want your…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, but stepped closer still, lightly touching the waistband of Chan’s pants.

“You know…..the stuff that _you_ make,” Minnie repeated.

Was…..he implying….?

“What do you mean?” Chan questioned, his own ears starting to burn as he tried not to let his mind venture to the gutter.

Minnie blushed even deeper, and tucked his face against Chan’s shoulder. “Y-you know what I mean.”

“I really don’t.”

“Don’t make me say it…”

“How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?”

At this point, Chan was pretty sure he’d figured out what Minnie wanted. But he could be wrong, and maybe Minnie just really wanted Chan to make kimchi or something and was being _really_ weird about asking for it.

Minnie mumbled something against Chan’s neck that he couldn’t make out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Chan said.

“Y-your cock, I want your cock,” Minnie said, louder and a little whinier.

Chan’s brain short circuited as the words traveled through his ears. “Right. Okay. Uh.”

His ears were _burning_ . He literally just had sex like, fifteen minutes ago. Sure, he didn’t have a refractory period, but sex still took up a lot of energy! How the hell was he supposed to go _again_?

Minnie pulled back and batted his eyelashes- yes _batted his eyelashes_ \- at Chan, and said “please hyungie?”

Well shit. Chan was powerless against that.

“I- um- okay,” he stuttered, “do you mean like...now?”

Minnie just dropped down to his knees.

“Oh shit okay you mean now.”

“Fuck my face, hyungie,” Minnie said.

“Oh my god-” Chan said, brain short circuiting even more.

Had Minho sucked him off before? Yeah, totally. Had he done it while on his knees? Absolutely. Had he ever asked Chan to face fuck him? Nope. This was very new.

And surprisingly bold, for Minho’s shyer side. Although he was blushing very deeply, as if he was embarrassed. Even if he was, he was definitely more aroused; Chan could tell by the look in his eyes.

Minnie began nuzzling his face against Chan’s crotch, working open the button and unzipping the fly. After his pants were undone, Minnie leaned back on his heels and just let his mouth fall open, eyes fluttering shut. And damn, if that sight wasn’t subtly erotic. Little Chris was back to attention and raring to go.

Chan pulled his dick out and lightly touched Minnie’s lips with the head. He traced them gently, and a small drop of percum dripped onto them. Minnie immediately poked his tongue out to lick it, eyes slowly opening, and Chan’s heart began to pound because honestly? That was really hot.

Minnie then gently licked the head of Chan’s cock, before letting his jaw go slack again, silently encouraging Chan to put it in his mouth. So Chan did, pushing in as far as he could until he heard Minnie gag. He pulled back a bit, making sure Minnie was okay- but Minni looked like he was on cloud nine. Chan felt Minnie’s jaw widen even more, and Minnie pushed his head forward to push more of Chan’s shaft in.

Chan gently brushed the hair away from Minnie’s eyes, the purple strands quite soft to touch. He took his other hand and threaded it in Minnie’s hair as well, and then pulled his cock out until only the head was still in Minnie’s mouth.

“Pinch my leg if you need anything, okay?” Chan said.

Minnie gave him a double thumbs up in response, hands then moving to lightly grab Chan’s thighs.

And then Chan thrusted in. He started off fairly slow and fairly shallow, but it didn’t take very long for him to go faster and deeper.

It had actually been a while since Minho had given Chan head; Chan _loved_ pleasuring Minho in any way so he was usually the happy volunteer for cock-in-mouth action. Minho always said he had the perfect “Dick Sucking Lips” anyways. But he had definitely missed how nice Minho’s mouth felt.

His grip on Minnie’s hair tightened and Minnie let out a soft moan, the vibrations around Chan’s dick making his hips stutter because _shit_ he forgot how good that felt. Minho loved humming when blowing Chan, it always made the experience twice as pleasurable because Minho seemed to just _know_ which tone and pitch caused the best vibrations.

Minnie seemed to be doing the same thing, moaning more and more around Chan’s dick, and Chan was already getting close. About 70%, he’d guess. He gently pulled Minnie’s hair, and Minnie moaned louder this time and Chan jumped all the way up to 90.

Then Minnie pinched his thigh.

Chan immediately pulled out, and asked “whats up? What do you need?”

Minnie looked up at Chan, with watery eyes and wet lips, drool trailing down the side of his mouth, face flushed a beautiful shade of red.

“Can you….um- would you….” he said, pausing for a second to look away and take a deep breath, before looking back up at Chan, “I want you to cum on my face.”

Chan’s mouth opened. And closed. And opened and closed again. Unable to find words, he simply nodded to show that he was _very_ on board with this.

Minho had never asked for something like this before. Chan had no idea he was into it. He really hoped Minho asked for it again in the future. His cum? Dripping down Minho’s gorgeous face? Hot. So hot. Super hot.

Minnie took hold of Chan’s dick and started pumping it, small and gentle fingers squeezing at just the right pressure, and while stopping had knocked Chan back a bit on the road to orgasm Minnie quickly got him back up to 90%.

What brought Chan over the edge was seeing Minnie lick his lips, his eyes practically sparkling as he stared very intently at Chan’s dick.

He came, and Minnie let his eyes close as Chan spilled onto his face. There wasn’t a ton, since Chan had already ejaculated once not very long ago, but there was still enough to create a _very_ lewd image.

Yup. He was right. This was _super_ hot.

Especially when Minnie slowly opened his eyes again….those sweet doe eyes….blinking while a glob of semen dripped down his cheek.

Chan’s spank bank was officially fueled for literal years to come.

Minnie poked his tongue out, catching some that dripped next to his mouth. His hands came up to his face to wipe the cum away with his fingers, and then he sucked it and licked it off. It was like he was eating something sweet and creamy, except this was literally Chan’s semen.

Once Minnie’s face was clean, Chan asked him to stand back up again, which he did. When he was on his feet again, Chan pulled him in to kiss him. Minnie melted into the kiss, letting out a hum and letting Chan slip his tongue into his mouth. This was also just like kissing the normal Minho- which just further confirmed that this really was just his boyfriend split into four. Four seemingly different aspects of his personality.

When they pulled away, Chan’s stomach let out a comical growl.

“Right,” Chan said, “do you want some actual food? I’m thinking of making soup.”

Minnie let out a giggle. “That sounds nice.”

So (after tucking himself back in, for the second time that day) Chan grabbed a pot and Minnie pulled out the ingredients for chicken soup, and after it was cooked Chan poured himself a bowl and Minnie a bowl. He left the rest in the pot, putting a lid on to keep it warm in case any of the other Minhos got hungry. Which...the others all seemed to have fucked off somewhere, Chan wasn’t sure where they disappeared to. Unless it was on purpose, so they could catch Chan alone. Knowing Minho….he would pull something that clever.

After he was done eating, Chan decided he wanted to watch some TV. So he headed to the living room. When he walked to the couch, he saw Red Minho….Kitten…..laying across it and munching on some chips. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there,” Chan said, sitting down next to him.

Kitten looked over, and set down the bag of chips.

“Kitten heard Channie-hyung in the kitchen,” Kitten said.

“Uh, you heard me making soup?” Chan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kitten shook his head. “Kitten _heard_ Channie-hyung, with Minnie.”

Chan couldn’t help but blush a little, although there was no need for him to be ashamed. They were both Minho after all.

“Uh- yeah, he wanted um….wanted…”

“Wanted Channie-hyung’s dick,” Kitten finished for him.

Chan cleared his throat awkwardly. “Er, yeah, pretty much.”

“Kitten wants Channie-hyung’s dick too,” said Kitten.

Chan choked on air. “What?”

“Kitten wants Channie-hyung’s dick,” Kitten repeated, “Kitten is a good boy, Kitten deserves it!”

“Um- I’m not sure I can go another round,” Chan said.

Kitten pouted at him. _Pouted_ . And pulled out puppy eyes. Chan wanted to clutch at his heart because his boyfriend could be so _cute_ when he wanted to be.

“Please? Pretty please?” Kitten begged, “Min and Minnie already got it, why can’t Kitten get it too?”

“Uh...you heard Min as well?” Chan asked, swallowing nervously. 

“Minho isn’t quiet in bed. It’s impossible to not hear.”

“...fair point…”

“Kitten wants to be loud too,” Kitten whined, pouting again.

Fuck. How was he supposed to say no to that face??

Chan let out a sigh. “Alright, fine.”

Kitten’s face brightened up and he let out an excited “yayyy~~!” while throwing his arms up in the air victoriously and giggling.

Chan could tell right away this was Minho’s sillier side. The third person, the cute pouts, the bright and bubbly attitude. This was Minho who loved to have fun, Minho who told the best jokes, Minho who screamed just because he wanted to, Minho who made adorable kissy faces and took ridiculous selfies using hilarious filters and posted them on his instagram account. This was the Minho that Chan fell in love with, the Minho that Chan was completely whipped for.

Before Chan had time to do anything Kitten pulled him over and kissed him, tugging them both back onto the couch cushions.

If there was one thing Chan learned today, it was that he _really_ loved kissing Minho. Those lips were just….perfect. 

Kitten began to undo Chan’s pants and at this point Chan was wondering why he was still wearing them at all, if he was just going to keep pushing them down. So he just took them off completely, dumping them on the floor.

“Kitten already made himself ready, so Channie-hyung doesn’t have to do anything,” Kitten said, moving away from Chan’s mouth to suck on his neck.

Chan chucked a little bit, “you sure are eager for this, aren’t you?”

“Channie-hyung is huge,” Kitten answered, “ _so_ big. Kitten _loves_ it. Kitten wants to be filled up.”

Aaaand there went Chan’s coherent train of thought again, knocked off its tracks by numerous horny thoughts.

Minho….was a size king? That…. actually kind of explained a lot. No wonder he always shot down Chan’s offer of switching position (although Chan preferred to give, if his partner wanted to be the one giving then Chan was perfectly willing to compromise- so of course he offered to let Minho top, but Minho always just shook his head).

“Right,” Chan said dumbly, “yeah. Okay. Cool. Um, give me a second to get a condom.”

“No need,” Kitten replied, “Kitten already has one. Although Kitten would prefer to go without...but it’s messy. So for now Kitten will use a condom.”

Wow. Haha. _Right_ in the breeding kink.

Kitten was right, it would be messier. But shit….the thought of his cum dripping out of Minho’s hole….Little Chris was _raring_ to go for round three.

Chan honestly didn’t think he was capable of forming sentences, so he just leaned back down and kissed Kitten, starting to pull off his clothes.

His hand slipped under Kitten’s shirt and the light touch seemed to tickle Kitten, bringing out bright and adorable giggles. Minho’s laugh...that was the first thing that made Chan’s heart skip a beat. The most angelic laugh he had ever heard. 

As Kitten kept laughing, Chan just...squeezed his sides some more. Not too much, just a little bit to bring out more giggles.

“Ah hyung,” Kitten said, between laughs, “just take it off already!”

“Okay, okay,” Chan replied, and pushed Kitten’s shirt to his shoulders. 

Kitten pulled it the rest of the way off, and then pushed his pants down and out of the way. He wasn’t wearing underwear, which made Chan’s dick twitch because it was just visual evidence of Kitten’s eagerness to get fucked. Chan moved his finger towards Kitten’s hole and sure enough it was wet, and he was able to push it in with ease. And something caught his eye- a bottle of lube on the floor.

Did that mean- did he-

“Did you finger yourself right here on this couch?” Chan asked incredulously.

Kitten smiled a little slyly, but at the same time he blushed.

“Kitten heard Channie-hyung and Minnie in the kitchen. And Channie-hyung has a sexy voice.”

Okay if Chan didn’t get his dick inside Kitten in the next ten seconds he was going to explode. It wasn’t surprising that one of the Minhos would get turned on from hearing Chan moaning, since they were in a relationship. But hearing Kitten say it aloud was nonetheless incredibly arousing.

“You’re so hot, Kitten,” Chan said quietly.

Kitten giggled. “Kitten knows Kitten is hot.”

“Good, you should know.”

Chan pushed another finger in, which also slid in easily, and he scissored them apart to make sure Kitten was well stretched.

Kitten dissolved into soft whimpers that shifted to louder whines when Chan started to rub at Kitten’s prostate. Kitten tightly grabbed the arm Chan was using to prop himself up, that was placed by his side.

Chan pushed in a third, and that slid in fairly easily as well so Chan also wiggled his pinky in alongside it.

“Hurry up! Kitten is already prepared!” Kitten complained.

“I’m just making sure you won’t get hurt! You know I always use four,” Chan reasoned. 

“Kitten doesn’t care if it hurts.”

“Yeah, well Channie does. Just a little longer okay?”

Kitten pouted, but didn’t complain any further.

After a few more strokes of his fingers, Chan decided that yeah, Kitten was ready, and he pulled them out.

“Okay, can you pass me the condom?” he requested.

Kitten nodded excitedly, and twisted around to reach into the pocket of his pans that were in a pile on the living room floor. Once he had the wrapper, he passed it over to Chan.

Chan ripped open the wrapper, rolled down the condom, lined up with Kitten’s entrance, and pushed in. 

He tried to move slow- but Kitten seemed to be having none of that, wrapping his legs around Chan’s hips and using the heels of his feet to push at Chan’s butt and shove him all the way in. And then once Chan had bottomed out, Kitten let out a pleased little hum; the kind of sound one would make after taking a sip of a really good cup of hot cocoa.

Chan waited for about thirty seconds, and then Kitten gave him a nod and he started thrusting.

Immediately, Kitten demanded “harder, Kitten wants it harder.”

And Chan at first was going to….but then he wanted to be a bit of a tease. So instead he went a little gentler.

“Wha- did Channie-hyung not understand? Kitten wants Channie-hyung to go harder!” Kitten complained.

“No, I heard you,” Chan replied, “if you really are a good Kitten, then you’ll ask nicely.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kitten whined, “please, _please_ go harder Channie-hyung!”

Oh. Well that was easy.

“Shit, yeah okay I’ll go harder,” Chan said, thrusting in more harshly.

Kitten moaned loudly; Chan did too, because as Kitten was moaning he tightened up a bit around Chan, and it felt amazing.

He went faster, and before long he was essentially just pounding Kitten into the sofa. He momentarily thought back to all the previous times he and Minho had fucked on this couch….this was going to be a nice addition to the timeline.

Kitten had become a whiny mess, and it felt no different from fucking regular Minho. Because Minho always got whiny in bed. It was adorable. And sexy. Adorably sexy.

Kitten’s other hand had begun to cling to Chan’s other arm, and he could feel Kitten digging his nails into the skin of his biceps. As if sinking in his claws, gripping tightly for purchase.

“Close-” Kitten started to say, “Kitten is getting close- Channie-hyung please-”

Chan moved a hand over and started stroking Kitten’s dick, keeping the same rhythm as his thrusts. It only took five strokes, and then Kitten was coming, spurting all over himself with a pornographic moan that made his voice crack.

Chan kept thrusting a little while longer and then he was coming too, with his own loud moan as his body shuddered. He wondered if he even had anything left to ejaculate.

He pulled out once his dick stopped twitching, pulling off the condom.

Kitten continued to just lay there, staring at the ceiling and looking like he had just experienced nirvana.

“Can Kitten get fucked like this every day?” he asked, and Chan’s hands stuttered, nearly dropping the condom as he tried to tie it off.

“Uh- I can try?” he answered.

Kitten let out a soft hum. “Kitten looks forward to it~”

“Do you want me to get a rag?” Chan offered, “you kinda came all over yourself.”

“Kitten would appreciate that, yes please.”

Chan ducked down to give Kitten a quick kiss before he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Minnie wasn’t there anymore, having wandered off somewhere else. Chan grabbed a dish towel and walked back to the couch, cleaning them both up of any and all fluids. He kept giving Kitten little kisses as he did, unable to help himself every time he looked at his boyfriend’s adorable mouth. After cleanup was done, Chan grabbed the lube bottle and tucked it in his hoodie pocket- just in case he needed it again. Then he walked to the laundry room, dumping the now dirty towel in the washing machine. 

Now that he was here, Chan remembered that the laundry basket was getting full, and he should probably do a load of laundry. So Chan walked over to his room to go grab the laundry hamper.

When he walked in, he saw Navy haired Minho- or just Minho as he had requested- chilling on their bed, looking at his phone.

What, was he just going to fuck all of the Minhos today?

...not that he would be against it. He certainly wondered what this side of Minho was like, and what other new surprises Chan would discover about his boyfriend.

“Are you gonna ask to get fucked too?” Chan said jokingly (well, he was partially joking).

Minho looked up at Chan, and then rolled his eyes.

“Please,” he said coldly, “as if I want that useless dick.”

“Useless? The other Minhos certainly didn’t think it was useless,” Chan shot back.

“They’re idiots. You’re not even good.”

Ouch. That hurt Chan’s pride a little bit.

“You’re just saying that,” Chan reasoned, “...you are, right?”

Minho snorted, looking back down at his phone. 

“Sure Chan, I’m _totally_ just saying that,” he answered, and it was obvious he was being incredibly sarcastic.

“Hyung,” Chan corrected, walking a little closer to the bed, “you forgot the hyung. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can get disrespectful.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Minho prompted, looking up from his phone again.

Was he purposely pressing Chan’s buttons?

“Famous last words for someone who’s about to get punished,” Chan remarked, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

He could see something flash in Minho’s eyes, something that looked like arousal. Minho set his phone down and stood up from the bed, walking over to stand in front of Chan.

“Punishment? Like what, you’re gonna spank me? You won’t. You don’t have it in you,” he taunted.

Chan’s eye twitched.

“Oh, you think I can’t punish you?” he questioned.

“You’re too soft and docile,” Minho responded.

Chan flipped them around and shoved Minho up against the wall, pinning him in place.

“You have _no_ clue what I’m capable of,” he said, voice dropping low.

Minho looked even more aroused, and he continued to egg Chan on. “Please, you’re _all_ talk. You’re just smiles and softness, there’s not a dominant bone in your body.”

Alright, these assumptions were starting to piss Chan off. He grabbed Minho’s arm and yanked him away from the wall, dragging him back to the bed and manhandling him onto it with his stomach against the mattress and his ass up in the air.

“You wanna say that again?” Chan challenged, “misbehaving little minxes do get spanked, so choose your words carefully.”

Minho just let out a scoff. 

“Get on with it already,” he said, “oh wait, you’re too much of a soft little baby- _aa-!_ ”

Chan’s hand slapped across Minho’s backside, causing the other to let out a cry.

“You are such a fucking brat,” he growled, “pushing all my buttons, huh? You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Minho glared back at Chan, and spat “ _make me_.”

Chan spanked him again, and Minho let out another cry, one that trailed off into a soft whine. He continued to spank Minho, eight more times. Ten times total seemed enough for a punishment- for now, at least.

Normally, he didn’t mind being called soft, or baby, or docile. He tried to be gentle and kind. But in the bedroom? He’d dealt with his fair share of brats. He was a very dominant person who was not to be underestimated. He wasn’t super harsh, but still dominant nonetheless.

And this Minho...Chan had never expected his boyfriend- his sweet, angelic boyfriend- to have such a bratty side to him.

But at the same time…..this was Minho when he was cranky from not getting enough sleep. This was Minho who liked to complain about people who annoyed him. This was Minho who snapped back if someone was rude to him. This was Minho who was incredibly stubborn, and wanted everything _his_ way, not dealing well with being told what to do. This was the Minho that came out when they argued, with harsh words meant to bite at someone’s ankles.

“You gonna apologize now?” Chan asked.

“No.”

“Is that so? You want me to spank you again?”

Minho snorted and pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his bare ass.

“Go ahead,” he goaded.

Chan raised his eyebrows. “You think you can take it?”

“Are you going to keep asking stupid questions?” Minho said snarkily, “get on with it already.”

“Wow, someone’s being bossy,” Chan snarked right back.

Clearly, Minho did want to get fucked like the others. His body language was obvious, the consent was very clearly implied under all the taunts, he just wasn’t admitting it outright. But Chan….Chan knew he could get this brat to fall apart under his touch.

He took the lube bottle out of his hoodie pocket, opened it, and poured a hefty amount onto his fingers. Then he reached down and teasingly circled his finger around Minho’s rim, spreading the lube over the skin.

“Hm...how about we find out who’s _really_ all talk?” Chan prompted, and he pushed his middle finger in up to the second knuckle, causing Minho to let out a gasp.

Chan took his sweet, sweet time fingering Minho. He did it slowly, teasingly, rubbing around where the prostate was but never touching it directly. After several minutes he added the second finger, scissoring them apart and rubbing against Minho’s walls.

Minho let out a needy sounding whine, and Chan smirked to himself.

Minho also started to try and push himself back on Chan’s fingers, trying to get him to move faster.

But the thing is, only good boys got what they wanted.

Chan leaned forward and pinned Minho down by his neck, pressing him further into the mattress, and still keeping the same slow pace of his fingers.

After a little while Chan was starting to get a bit needy himself, wanting to be inside Minho already, so he sped up his pace. It wasn’t fast enough for Minho it seemed, who struggled in Chan’s grip, trying to move his hips back. But Chan’s hold kept him firmly in place.

Chan pulled out his fingers, poured more lube directly on Minho’s rim, and then pushed in three. Now, he hunted down Minho’s prostate. It didn’t take him long to find it, and then Minho’s body jolted and he cried out, _loud_. Chan stroked over that spot a few times, pulling out more loud moans, and then he went back to focusing on stretching, adding in a fourth finger. After more stretching and stroking, Chan deemed that Minho was well prepped enough, and pulled out all of his fingers. He gave Minho’s ass another light spank (making Minho whimper), and then got up to go grab a condom, taking off his underwear as well as his hoodie during the very short walk to the bedside table.

After the condom was retrieved and put on, Chan knelt back on the bed, lined up, and began to push in- slowly, like he had done with Kitten. Although Minho couldn’t push him at least, once again pinned down by Chan’s hand holding his neck. Chan waited about half a minute for Minho to adjust, and then pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in.

Brat or no brat, Chan would never risk hurting Minho. So he continued to pull out slowly and thrust back in.

And then Minho started to complain. “Go faster already.”

“Excuse me?” Chan asked, eyebrow quirked.

“I _said_ go faster. I’m not some glass doll.”

“You know, a simple ‘please’ can get you a lot of things.”

Minho scoffed, “just go faster. You’re always so weak in bed. Might as well flip over and let me do all the work, since you're clearly incapa-mmf!”

Chan took the hand that was holding Minho’s neck and shoved the fingers in Minho’s mouth, silencing him mid-sentence. He gave Minho another spank with his other hand too, which made Minho moan around the fingers.

“I think that’s enough talking,” Chan said.

He continued to keep the same slow pace, although he fucked in rougher, jostling Minho’s body with each thrust.

After several minutes, Chan noticed his fingers were feeling really wet, and looked over to see Minho was drooling, eyes closed and moaning around the fingers.

“Well, look at that. You were spouting so much shit earlier, and now all you can do is drool,” he mocked, “how _cute_.”

Minho just let out another whine around Chan’s fingers, unable to actually say anything.

Chan paused for a moment, making sure he hadn’t gone too far. “You still with me baby? Pinch me once for yes, two for no.”

Minho reached up and pinched Chan’s arm once. Chan went back to thrusting- although this time he finally sped up a bit, something Minho seemed to like as he let out a loud (but muffled) moan.

Chan then changed his angle, to one that would drag right over Minho’s prostate, and Minho practically _screamed_. Chan kept going, speeding up even more, pulling his fingers out of Minho’s mouth and moving them to hold onto his hips.

Minho didn’t even say anything, he’d been reduced to moans and whimpers, and even with his mouth empty he continued to drool. Chan gave his left asscheek a slap and Minho let out a cry amongst his whimpering.

It just continued; Chan fucked Minho and slapped his ass occasionally, Minho whined and drooled and moaned.

Eventually Minho started to whine “close…..close I'm getting close...wanna come- wanna come-!”

“No,” Chan answered, “not yet. You haven’t earned it.”

Chan was getting close too, and when he heard a soft “Channie….please….” he tumbled over the edge and came with a low “oh _fuck-_ ”

As his hips stilled he reached around and started jerking Minho off quickly, kissing the back of his neck and whispering “you can come now.”

And boy, did Minho come. He let out what had to be the lewdest sound Chan had ever heard his boyfriend make, spurting out cum. And more cum. And then a little bit more. There was a small puddle on the comforter.

Now that it was over, Chan immediately jumped into after care, pulling out, throwing the condom away, and grabbing some arnica gel to rub onto Minho’s very red asscheeks.

Minho had not even moved, he was just panting heavily, his eyes completely glazed over. He was completely pliant as Chan shifted him away from the wet spot, rubbed the gel on his ass, and then pulled him close so they were cuddling on the bed.

“Minho, are you with me baby?” Chan asked.

Minho blinked a couple times, and nodded. “I’m here, I’m here.”

“Good. Thank you for taking your punishment so well.”

“Mhm…” Minho hummed, “you….didn’t show any mercy…..proved me wrong I guess..”

“I told you you didn’t know what I was capable of,” Chan said, with a lopsided grin.

“Had no idea…..you could be so dominant……”

“I mean, it hasn’t really ever come up between us before? Clearly, when the four of you are all my one whole Minho again, we’re going to have a lot to talk about. Which, I hope is soon….I don’t know how many more orgasms I have left in me.”

Chan heard Minho say “how about we find out?” but it wasn’t the Minho on the bed who said it. Chan turned to look out at the doorway and saw the other three Minhos standing there.

“Uh…..what….do you mean…?” Chan questioned nervously.

Min walked over and climbed onto the bed, grabbing Chan’s shoulders and moving him over to pin him down.

“I think you can handle one more,” Min said, smirking.

Chan felt his face slowly turn red. “Uh-”

Kitten jumped onto the bed. “Kitten wants to make Channie-hyung feel good too!”

“But you already did-”

“We...we wanna do it again.” Now Minnie was on the bed too.

Minho was still laying in a post-orgasm daze. But the other three were about to pounce like lions on a gazelle- and poor Chan was the helpless gazelle.

Chan let out a quiet whimper. He wasn’t sure he could take anymore. He already went four rounds today, wasn’t that enough? Was his boyfriend really that insatiable? Or were all the split up Minhos extra horny?

At the same time, was he going to object to a fifth orgasm from multiple versions of his incredibly hot boyfriend? Fuck no.

Min hardly waited for an answer before he leaned down and kissed Chan, hand dragging down his chest, down his abdomen and wrapping around his- oh shit, okay this was _happening_.

“Don’t hog Channie-hyung! That’s not fair!” Kitten complained, “Kitten wants to join in too!”

Min reluctantly pulled away, and scooted back to give Kitten room to participate. Kitten jumped forward and started peppering kisses all over Chan’s face, while Min continued stroking him back to full hardness. Minnie snuck in as well, hands caressing across Chan’s chest, before he too ducked down and began to kiss the skin. Minho was still dazed out, but he seemed to notice what was going on, and began to kiss and suck at Chan’s neck. Minnie moved his hands up to Chan’s pecs and started pressing on his nipples, mouth traveling up too to lick and suck at them. Kitten now claimed Chan’s mouth, slipping his tongue in and rubbing at the roof of Chan’s mouth.

It was. A LOT of stimulation. All at once.

And then where Min’s hand had been before, Chan now felt something warm and wet- and took about five seconds to realize that his dick was now in Min’s mouth.

Kitten then pulled away from Chan’s lips, apparently because Minnie had pulled him away.

“I wanna….can I sit on your face, hyungie?” Minnie asked, “the others all got to come, but I didn’t.”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah, yeah of course you can,” Chan answered.

Minnie's eyes lit up and he shifted around the other Minhos, putting his legs on either side of Chan’s head, gripping the headboard for support as he slowly lowered himself down, planting his hole right above Chan’s mouth. Chan jumped into action immediately, hands going up to hold Minnie’s cheeks apart and licking into him. He felt a bit loose, and Chan could faintly taste lube….did Minnie finger himself earlier too? How cute…

Kitten had taken Minnie’s place, continuing to suck on and rub at Chan’s nipples, taking the occasional break to just lick across Chan’s skin. Minho was leaving hickeys and lovebites up and down Chan’s neck, across his collarbones- he was going to have _so_ many marks tomorrow. Min was bobbing his head up and down, sucking with such gusto, the same enthusiasm Chan recalled Minnie having earlier. 

The closer Chan felt himself getting, from the sucking, the biting, the licking, the touching; the more he worked to try and get Minnie off. Because he was right, he didn’t get to come, and that wasn’t very fair! So he shoved his tongue into his boyfriend’s goddamn asshole and sucked on the rim and got Minnie off in record speed. He felt Minnie’s cum hit his torso and heard Minnie moan loudly, thighs clenching _tightly_ around Chan’s head.

Moments later, Chan’s fifth orgasm hit, and his back arched slightly as he spilled into Min’s mouth. Min sucked it all up- if there was even anything left- and swallowed, even licking the now very sensitive head to make sure he didn’t miss a single drop.

As all four began to cover Chan in kisses, Chan passed out completely.

  
  
  


When Chan woke up the next morning, he felt someone hugging him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw one, _only_ one, dark haired Minho sound asleep beside him. Chan breathed out a sigh of relief, he was _so_ happy to have his boyfriend back to normal!

Minho stirred, opening his eyes and mumbling “oh, g’mornin’ baby.”

“I never thought I’d be happy to have only one of you,” Chan said, “but here I am, happy to have only one of you.”

Minho let out a laugh. “Yeah I definitely was not….expecting yesterday to go the way it did.”

“We need to have a talk though.”

“Yes, yes we do. Should we do it here, or be more formal and go to the living room?”

“I think more formal would be better, being in bed with you….can be _very_ distracting.”

Minho smirked. “You make a fair point.”

Minho then moved to get up, but as he tried to stand he flopped back down with an “ow…”

“Are you alright baby?” Chan asked, concerned.

“yeah….I guess you did technically fuck me three times in one day...my ass and hips are not very happy with the aftermath. My throat is kinda sore from the face fucking too,” Minho answered.

Chan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Er...sorry?”

“No you’re not.”

“Yeah you’re right I’m not. Do you want some help?”

Minho pouted a little bit, but nodded.

“I’ll grab your clothes,” Chan said, chuckling, “you can just put them on from where you’re sitting.”

“I love you,” Minho sighed, leaning over and giving Chan a quick peck.

Chan got up and walked over to the large dresser they shared, grabbing a shirt and a pair of underwear and bringing them back to hand to Minho. Then he grabbed a shirt and shorts for himself as well.

Minho gingerly stood up again, and walked out to the living room, sitting down daintily on the couch. Chan followed and sat down next to him, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder.

“So let’s talk. How and why did you split into different people?” he asked.

“Well uh…” Minho began, nervously twiddling his thumbs, “we’ve been dating for a fairly long time, and we live together and stuff.”

“Mhm.”

“And we’ve been having sex for quite a few months as well.”

“Indeed we have.”

“And like...the sex is great! Don’t get me wrong! You’re doing everything right! But it felt like it was getting a bit…..stale? I don’t know, we’ve basically fallen into a routine of doing the same things. And I’m….kinkier….than that.”

Chan snorted. “Yeah, I gathered that from yesterday.”

“To be honest,” Minho admitted, “I’m a sub leaning switch who loves pet names and I love being bratty but also obedient and I’m a giant cumslut and a size king who just wants to get rawed into the mattress with no mercy.”

“Why didn’t you say so way sooner? I like kinky stuff too,” Chan said.

“Really?” 

Chan nodded. “Yeah, I mean you saw that I’m quite dominant, although I’m usually way more gentle, and I can be more submissive sometimes- I can’t deny that Min taking control was a big turn on. And I can handle bratty, and I also love pet names, and I’ve got a huge breeding kink so going at it raw is a huge yes from me.”

“Wow,” Minho said, “it’s like we’re perfect for each other…”

“It does kinda seem that way, doesn’t it? But, how does this explain the splitting into four people?”

“Right…so I didn’t know how to bring all of that up. It’s not like I could just say ‘hey I’m a kinky brat please dominate and raw me with your giant dick’.”

“I mean, you could have,” Chan commented, “you kinda just did.”

Minho ignored him and kept talking, “so, on a whim I went to a fortune teller. But I think she was more of a witch? She said she knew how to help me, and then took out this powder and blew it in my face. Then I went home, and you know the rest. I had no clue it was going to make me split apart into four people.”

“Well, you certainly approached this in an unforgettable way,” Chan teased, “do you remember what happened when you were four different people?”

“I do, it’s kind of weird but I have each version’s memories….you’re really hot when you’re mad, did you know that?”

“Oh, am I?” Chan asked, ears a little warm.

Minho nodded. “Yeah, the spanking...that was...something.”

“Something good...?”

“Very good. Although it did hurt. But you put on lotion afterwards. Smart move using the arnica gel.”

“Oh- yeah it’s what I used with one of my past partners, it works really well for the soreness. I hope I didn’t go overboard with it?”

“No it was fine! I was asking for it anyways.”

Chan laughed. “Oh you certainly were. You….didn’t actually mean the thing about me being bad in bed, did you?”

“What? No, no of course not! You’re great in bed,” Minho reassured, turning to kiss Chan on the head.

“Okay good, good.”

“I’m glad you’re not like, mad at me for all of this,” Minho said.

“You gave me five orgasms in one day,” Chan replied, giving Minho an incredulous look, “ _why_ would I _ever_ be mad about that??”

Minho blushed slightly. “That’s a good point…”

“Honestly, I would love to see all of those sides of you again,” Chan admitted, “But just as you this time, if you get what I mean.”

“Well you know…I don’t have anything planned today…” Minho said, giving Chan a suggestive side eye.

“Neither do I…” Chan responded, raising his eyebrows.

“So we could just….go back to bed?”

“Are you sure you want to? After all of yesterday...wouldn’t you want a break?”

“I can take it. If you can handle it.”

Chan moved to gently grab Minho’s face and kiss him. “Lead the way, Kitten.”

Minho giggled and stood up, pulling an equally giggly Chan up as well, and they headed right back into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! Let me know which Minho was your favorite ;)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
